landbeforetimefandomcom-20200216-history
Land Before Time Wiki/OC/Longtail
Longtail is a fictional character in the w:fanfiction series One Long Tail under its creator the Great Valley Guardian. Physical Description Longtail is a sky blue flyer with an abnormally long tail, hence his name. He has a pale yellow beak, quartz pink eyes, a pinkish/red crest, and yellow claws on his wings. History The Burning Isle Longtail has for many cold times been tormented by the loss of his home, and it all began one tragic night . He was separated from his family, and his home one night during a meteor shower, one of the bigger rocks slammed into his home island and stared a fire which consumed the entire island. As his mother was trying to fly him to safety, she too was struck by a passing meteor and was killed, dropping Longtail into the sea below. He awoke several days later washed up on shore of the Mysterious Beyond and remembering very little of what happened to his home, but had very vivd memories of his mothers demise. He then decided to try and find a new home...he's been at it for longer than he cares to admit. Traveling the Mysterious Beyond Alone and in shock, Longtail walked along the barren wasteland for a several cold times before finally falling asleep while flying, or 'on the wing' as the flyers would call it. At that moment however he happened to bump into his first real friend (literally) Kaga. Longtail then awoke in a cave, and upon seeing it was morning, he met two new friends Strafe and Snork resting by the cave entrance. After hearing that they too were looking for the Great Valley, Longtail joined with Strafe, Snork, and Kaga and as a herd, they traveled onward. A short time later, the group of traveling dinosaurs came across Dante, a friendly troodon who joined their group. After meeting him Longtail immediately accepted Dante and sees him as a more of a brother than a friend. Things took an unexpected turn, however, when a deadly sharptooth, named Shriek began stalking the group. After being stalked for several hours Shriek chose his time to attack. Longtail along with Dante, Snork, Strafe and Kaga were able to drive him off, but four of them including Longtail were injured during the fighting, but everyone eventually recovered. After traveling for a short while, the group came across another sharptooth named Hunter_the_Alimon. The small group of friends continued to travel through the Mysterious Beyond for several more days and nights. As they were nearing the valley, once again the gang came under attack by none other than Shriek, however in the resulting fight Longtail was badly wounded to the point that he lost consciousness from the blood loss. Shriek was then killed by Dante with Kaga's help. While the group traveled although fearing for Longtail's health, he did pull though his wounds, and it was later that night that they discovered a cave system that led into the Great Valley. It had taken a long and tiring journey, but after all the trials and one near death experience, Longtail and his friends, had a place to call home. That night, he celebrated with everyone els at a party. The journey had shown him how strength and friendship could overcome any challenge. Overall he had become a much wiser flyer, and a far better friend. Longtail also no longer had a fear of abandonment, because he knew he would have good friends for the rest of his life... Two Weeks Later After two weeks of being in the valley and getting to know his way around, Longtail and Dante receive grave news in the form of Dantes' brother Virgil, who was badly beaten and seemed on the verge of death. However with some time and rather expert care from both Dante and Longtail Virgil made a recovery, but not before the news Virgil brought with him came to pass as the entire valley was soon under siege by a group of fast biters, sickleclaws and sharpteeth known as The Resentment. The battle was long and fierce and several of the valley residents were wounded during the massive battle. Although few like to talk about it the fighting took place over six long days. One Month Later It would be another month before Longtail would meet his 'uncle' the Rainbow face by the name of Cyrix and his deepest secret would be learned by the inhabitants of the Great Valley. When the truth is learned many in the valley begin to doubt both Longtail's sincerity and loyalty, some in fact going so far as to call him a monster and alienate him from not only his friends in the valley, but from several popular meeting places as well. Shortly after the decision is made, another group of deadly fastbiters lead by a large Sharptooth named Bleeding Heart enter the valley, and seeing Longtails frustration and loneliness they kidnap the young flyer and begin to twist his mind to complete the're plan not knowing that shortly after taking him, Longtail forms his own plan and begins to play both sides, good and bad, for what some would consider his own personal gain. Just when things seem to only be getting worse a massive hurricane like storm rolls over the valley and beings to sweep a path of devastation across the valley over the course of three days and in that time Longtail fights against his friend and brother Dante, and in a fit of rage murders one valley resident only further alienating himself from everyone he knows. However is only with the timely arrival of a new friend by the name of Zaine that Longtail's feelings and loyalties are put back into place and he tries to right the wrongs he'd committed. However in the end the valley herd decide to exile the young flyer to the Mysterious Beyond not allowing anyone to go with him, however the elders give him permission to decide how long his sentence would last, and in a final act of what he believed to be both loyalty and compassion he exiles himself for 10 cold times and only leaves after the storm over the valley is dispelled with an explosion from a flying rock. Personality He is something of an oxymoron: being the last of his direct family blood-line he can be exceedingly prideful and headstrong, however after spending most of his young life in the Mysterious Beyond, and being exiled from three different wandering herds, he is also somewhat hesitant and shy around others, fearing what they think of him, but he after several years of fending for himself he can fight smaller sharpteeth (raptors) and run from bigger ones (T-rex). Unfortunately after wandering for so long, and being rejected by several different herds he does NOT take rejection well and has one big secret...being that he is half sharptooth himself! And as such, he happens to have a raging temper when he or anyone he cares about is in danger. Family/Friends Kaga Dante Snork Hunter Cyrix Trivia ● Longtail's tail length is almost as long as a fully grown flyer of his species. ● Longtail, Dante and Zaines friendship can be compared to the three sisters in the TV series Charmed. ● If Longtail were a feature character he would be voiced by Hayden Christensen, who starred in such movies as Starwars: Episode III, Shattered Glass and most recently Jumper. ● His personality and attitude traits are polar opposite from his creator The Great Valley Guardian. ● Despite him being a flyer by birth he has a habit of fighting on the ground instead of from the air. ● When he fights he uses a combination of Tai-Chi and Form IV from Starwars used most widely by Yoda. ● His signature move is called the Guardian's cry, and although it sounds much like a soft lullaby-like song, it is in fact a rather devastating move that causes minor earthshakes, and give those near him headaches. ● He appeared in Total Drama Valley 2. Story One Long Tail Internal Wiki Link One Long Tail Here is the full description of the story which is still under revision. Category:OC Category:Flyer OCs Category:Hybrid